Conventional picture lights generally use a fluorescent or incandescent light bulb to illuminate a picture or a piece of artwork. Conventional picture lights are either powered by batteries or by an AC power cord plugged into an outlet. The AC power cord must extend along a wall upon which the picture is mounted from the picture light to the nearest AC outlet. As a result, the AC power cord may interfere with the decorative appearance of the picture or the piece of artwork. If battery power is used, the light bulb generally cannot operate for long periods of time without quickly depleting the batteries or before the light emitted by the light bulb becomes significantly diminished.